User blog:CAPTAINZACH/We Must Stay The Course: A Warning to My Friends from CAPTAINZACH
To all of my dear, dear friends on this project...some problems have come to my attention, and I feel, as a member of this project, that I must bring these problems to light. #We are not in Alpha. The ''LAST ''known Alpha Date was June 24, but it is June 30...and where is Alpha? We were supposed to be already in Alpha, and yet we have not even started Alpha yet! At this rate, we will have our game AFTER everyone else (Even Crux Force is moving faster than us...and they were almost shut down by LEGO®!!) #The constant infighting...everyone knows our struggles. After all, why focus on a boring conversation in one chat room, when you can have a front row seat to the string of fights in the LNA Chat Room, or should it be called the LNA Boxing Ring? I'm not joking...every day I log on a fight brews in the Chat Room. #Leadership issues...OK...I hate to drudge old rivalries into this...but I have to. Legouniverse182 thought that he could take an unanounnced vaction and keep his job. He was wrong. Then there's Brick5492, our local LU Pirate-in-Residence...HE ALMOST GOT US SHUT DOWN!!! And now we've elected Doomslicer, who seems all too willing to put us back under Brick's Leadership. Anyone got a Pirate Flag? Seriously guys, people are beginning to lose faith in LNA...which reminds me: #Member Loss...Seriously? A Bucket with no Bottom holds more water than the number of members we can keep with us...anyone remember Roseann Shadowflame? How about AtomicScientist? These are just the ones who posted that they were leaving! Anyone remember the last time they heard from Gstomi1? We lose more members than we can take in! #The Game itself...Atom, before he left the chat tonight, gave me three criteria that had to occur before he would rejoin LNA...they were: ##Brick must be perminatly removed from power. On a scale off 1 to 10, with 1 being certain to happen...I'd rate this an 8 (highly unlikly). ##LNA must no longer be an LU sequel. On the same scale, I'd rate this a 9 (extremely unlikly). ##After the first two criteria are completed, merge LNA with his new project, ASTROBRICK. (He gave no link to find it). On the Scale, I'd rate this a 9.9 (Almost no chance of this happening) I know you've all been thinking this, but as usual, I'm the one who speaks up. On the chat, MVP333, Allenallenallen333, Goggles99, and AtomicScientist all told me that I had to bring LNA out of the ashes. While I thank them for their support in me now, I wonder how I can save our project... how WE can save our project. All indications (that I have seen) point toward one inalienable fact: LNA will never cease to be an LU sequel, even I believe that LNA is (and should be) an LU sequel. Recent reports I've heard indicate that LEGO® is investigating LNA. It appears as though LNA may be shut down. I will fight to make sure that LNA lives on...I may not be able to save LNA, but I have a plan for if LNA fails. I can say no more...but I guess you could say I'm building a lifeboat. I will stick with LNA, and try to save us...from ourselves. As Always, your close friend, CAPTAINZACH Category:Blog posts